


Switched

by captain_smthg



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, And Luffy's always adorable, Gangs, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I mean, I need to be nicer huh, I wrote this instead of updating my other multiple fics, M/M, OMG I wrote this instead of eating, also, and yeah, but watdaeycth, lawlu if you squint, mafia, poor baby, poor law, so this is a LawLu for me, this is a modern au folks, well actually this is intended to be a LawLu, who needs food anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_smthg/pseuds/captain_smthg
Summary: Just another cliché story with a twist.





	Switched

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what's going on with my other fics at this point. Kidding xD I just wanted to write another one-shot.

To say Trafalgar D. Water Law is hard to impress will be an understatement. Because Trafalgar D. Water Law IS REALLY, REALLY, HARD TO IMPRESS.

Usually, to impress him, it involves punching the face of a celestial dragon or pummeling a dodo bird into the ground.

But then again, that's another story. It involves the manga called One Piece and I'm writing a fanfiction set in a modern AU so let's skip it shall we? (Sorry I'm so sleep deprived right now and if you're still reading this and keeping up with my bull, thank you xD)

Trafalgar D. Water Law lived in the wealthy city of Flevance. His family owns a building amongst all the other building in that place. This building is the White Flevance General Hospital. His parents owns and run the place. Both of his parents, just like the hospital they built from sheer hard work, created a respectable reputation of modernized medical process and innovative procedures in favor for their patients health. Because of this, his family became famous and with Law being aware of this, sought after to take after his parents and become a surgeon someday.

And it's because of this dream that his parents sent him to live in the Drum Island, an island although small and not very much modern unlike Flevance, is the most advanced when it comes to medical knowledge.

Upon hearing this news, Law became ecstatic. He gave his parents a hug and squeal with joy at the idea of studying under the world renowned Dr. Kureha herself. He is already brimming inthe edges and he dashed upstairs to tell her sister about the news. After exchanging word with his sister, the first person he thought of to tell the news is Monkey D. Luffy.

Monkey D. Luffy is the kid who lives next door with an old retired marine. Apart from that, nobody knows anything about this kid. But he is a good person, that much Law knows. So even though the kid could be really annoying sometimes, he still became friends with Luffy despite Law denying it in front of the other.

He raced down the stairs and into the house beside it. The door immediately opened and he flashed a beaming to Luffy which might have spooked the other because of it's unnaturalness. Luffy tilted his head and opened his mouth to say but Law beat him to it.

"I'M GOING TO BECOME A DOCTOR AND STUDY UNDER DR. KUREHA."

Hearing this, Luffy widened his eyes and tackled Law to the ground. He might not have known who is Dr. Kureha or what's so fun in being a doctor but seeing Law happy is enough for Luffy to tell it's someone Law looked up to. "I'm so HAPPY FOR YOU TRAFALGAR!?"

Usually, Luffy tackling him to the ground or shouting in his ears would annoy him, but he didn't mind it now. Not so much.

The next week, Law left Flevance and take one long look at everything he will left behind, never knowing it's going to be his last.

•••

Law took a sip of his coffee as the memories of his past haunted him once again.

When he became 10 years old, his parents said after seeing his dedication to become a good doctor, they decided to send him to the famous Dr. Kureha. And Law had agreed and bragged about it to everyone he sees for the next week that followed. Yet, not long enough after arriving at Drum Island, just a few months of training, Law received the news that the hospital has been bombed and it burned to ashes in the ground. Law immediately packed everything and stormed away from the island back to Flevance. He knows he needs to be with his sister now and decided he'll take Lammie to Drum Island in his next departure.

But Lammie fell ill shortly after his parents death. And died painfully as Law watched helplessly.

All throughout this ordeal, Luffy had been there. Telling him random stories to cheer him up which did nothing. What's more, he turned away from the boy and directed his frustration towards Luffy. But Luffy had been patient with him and soon, he opened up himself to Luffy once again.

But sooner or later, he had to say good bye to Luffy and go back to Drum Island to fulfill his parents wish for him to become a good doctor.

And when he said good bye, he promised Luffy that someday, they'll see each other again. Luffy had smiled at him and Law had been too struck at that smile to stop what he did next.

He kissed Luffy on the cheek.

A seven years old.

Oh well, it's there now.

To his surprise, when Law pulled away, Luffy gave him a quick peck on the lips.

... what the bloody hell?

Law smiled as he remembered that particular day. It is one of those memories he likes to recall every now and then. It's also something he would welcome in his dreams although he would admit it to no one but himself, albeit reluctantly. Thinking about it now, his memories with Luffy are the only ones he willingly broods over and over again because his other memories, ones wherein he is with his family is too painful to think too much. He wish he had taken more time to play with his sister, or tell his parents how much important they are to Law. But it's too late now. And he had to move on.

After he came back to Drum Island, he did not made any friends and he turned to be more intense about socializing more than ever. All throughout the years, he can count in one hand the friends he made after the tragedy. Which is four.

Sachi, Penguin and Bepo, fellow students back then now nurses who trained under Dr. Kureha and Chopper, a fellow doctor trainee.

It had been years ever since he set foot in Flevance. During his vacation, he learned that the entire city had been struck down by a world-wide virus and a lot of people died there, including Luffy's own grandfather. Law had been worried at hearing this news because as far as he knew, Garp, Luffy's grand father had been Luffy's last relative and although he had to budget his finance wisely now seeing his only source of money is the trust fund his parents left behind, he knew he'd take Luffy if he learned the boy had been left to wandering the streets alone.

However, after a month of searching to the shelters for the survivors or foster homes even, no news of Luffy had reached his ears and much to his annoyance, still Trafalgar Law vowed that someday, he'll find Luffy again.

Setting down his cup of coffee down, he sighed and leaned back on his seat. The cold night air dances around his skin and he drummed his fingers to the railings of the balcony of his house. A scar under the left eye intensifying a bright beaming smile dominated his mind once more. After all this years, he did not feel anything towards others the feelings he harbor for his childhood friend.

Guess it's time to find him now huh?

With a goal in his mind and not giving much shit to an acquaintance who's still probably asleep, Law dialed a phone on his number.

Not very far from his house, a phone rang somewhere and a groggy private investigator, who used to work for the government picked up. The groggy man looked at the screen to distinguished who it was and interest grabbed him awake at seeing the caller ID. "What the hell is your problem Law?"

"Yo, Drake. Can I ask you a favor?"

•••

"First of all, I want to know what is your connection to this person Law. I'm not giving you anything if you evaded my question once again." Drake immediately said as soon as the man bursted in his office.

Law had already finished his shift at the hospital and is sorting through the paperworks and cleaning his desk when the man entered his office. He looked up from what he is doing and raised an eyebrow at the hushed tone he heard at Drake's voice.

"What do you mean, Drake-ya?"

Drake raised an envelope in his hands and Law followed it with his eyes carefully. That and the expression in the other's face screams "CLASSIFIED INFORMATION AND I'M DOING YOU A FAVOR SO YOU BETTER CATER TO MY WHIMS."

"Law. Listen, if he is what you said he is, just some random kid living with a regular veteran, then information about this kid would be abundant. BUT NO, Law. NO. This kid has no information about him whatsoever nor about his relations to this old man you said. As far as the papers go, they said this old man got married, had a child who died at a young age and NO GRANDSON, Law. Also, statistics says that no Monkey D. Luffy ever existed. Can you hear that Law? No Luffy existed. And based from my experience it could only mean two things. Did you know what those two are, Law?" Drake told him quietly, looking into his eyes. While listening, his heart picked up in a fast face as the implication of Drake's words hit him in the face. He nodded slowly before speaking in a low tone.

"It's either he's dead and someone wants him gone on the face of the earth or he's deeply involved in the underworld."

"That's right. So before I told you what I managed to unearthed," Drake said while waving the envelope before his eyes, "You better tell me what's your connection to this kid."

Law's heart rate palpitated and he had to fight very hard for the urge to just grab the envelope from Drake's grasp. He stood up and made two coffees to calm his nerves, which is quite ironic for coffee is known to make you heart to beat in double time upon consuming. But fuck it, his head is reeling at the information and coffee is his go-to comfort drink. He set two cups of coffee in the table before detailing how he met Luffy.

By the end of the conversation, Drake tapped his shoulders before exiting his office leaving Law fidgeting at the brown envelope sitting atop his table.

•••

_Coachella_

Drake had handle his case personally and after almost two years of searching, he had tracked down Luffy and told him the young man is seen at the festival three days ago. Law immediately packed everything he needed and booked a flight to California where the said music festival will take place. He breathed deeply to calm down his heart beating in excitement at the prospect of seeing Luffy again. Somehow, he felt everything that it took to searching Luffy will pay off. Because hey, he also took a part in investigation and talked to everyone he knew that might knew Luffy also.

What a pain in the ass.

After four days of searching among the crowd of 250,000 people attending the festival, no Luffy has been in his sight. Not even a semblance. Add the extravagant costumes of people to the number of the crowd, searching Luffy has been really hard.

Until a guy wearing a pirate costume bumped into him.

A pirate costume in Coachella?

"TRAFALGAR LAW!?"

That soft round face, that loud voice although a little hoarse now and that scar that highlights the attractiveness of the bright smile is enough to send Law in shock. Impulsively, he hugged the young man in front him and the next thing he knew, Luffy tackled him to the sandy ground and Law instantly become torn between knocking Luffy on the head for doing that or to rejoice in the feeling at seeing Luffy again.

He is not given the chance to respond however because a loud scream accompanied by gunshots reverberated in the air causing the man in front of him to freeze in shock. A stampede broke out and Law managed to get them out of the harm's way as a procession of feet scattered in different directions.

Luffy is back to motion again and pulled Law up into the ground. Luffy reached for his hand but a mob had gone between them and Luffy had been swarmed away from him amidst the confusion. Law tried to reach Luffy as well and he maneuvered through the crowd but it's too late. Luffy had completely disappeared again.

And for the next three years, that will be the last he will see of Luffy.

•••

Law is not just the type to give up despite being a pessimist. It's just not his style. His motto in life which he applies too much in real life is "If there's a will, there's a way." And his will is to see Luffy again, and after his successful attempt of finding Luffy (although he did lost him in the crowd again), the hell will freeze over before he gave up on his search.

He dropped by on a coffee shop on his way to work. He decided after graduating that he will stay here on Drum Island for good, much to the frustration of the medical world who think it's a pity to let his intelligence rot in the island instead of practicing in the city. After ordering his coffee, he decided to relaxed a little before reporting on work. He looked around the cafe and see much to his annoyance all tables are occupied so he had to share with someone else. His next course of action will be to look for someone whom he can tolerate the presence and will not most likely to set him off for the day.

Then he saw it.

The wild untamed raven hair partially hidden by a straw hat and the familiar scar on the face.

Fuck. He'd search every corner of the earth for the last three years, flying in dozen countries only to find him here now in this very island.

What kind of sick joke is that?

He even had to endure Sachi's and Penguin's teasings and jokes about him searching for his long, lost soulmate all over the world.

He'd so make him pay for that.

He walked to the table and set down his coffee cup harshly before sitting in front of the boy.

The boy looked up confusingly and said cautiously "Excuse me?"

Law frowned at that. Did Luffy did not recognize him? Impossible. Luffy had shouted "Law!" when they saw each other in the festival three years ago. He breathed deeply and search the face for any recognition. Now that he looked at it, Luffy's face looks so much younger than it had been three years ago. There's also something odd in his scar that Law could not put his finger on. The eyes also looks wider somehow and more... alive.

And the voice sounds higher. Law noted.

Weird.

"Luffy?" Law said hesitatingly.

Luffy leaned back and scanned his face as well. Then his brows furrowed in confusion before widening his eyes in confusion and exclaiming a loud "TORAO!?"

It was Law's turn to be confused. Torao?

...

...

...

Torao...

...

...

...

Something clicked in his mind and he clarified "Do you mean Trafalgar...?"

"Yeah, that. Shishishishi. Uhhhh... long time no see?" Luffy said while whistling and looking at everything but his direction.

Yeah. Definitely weird.

Law sighed. Now that Luffy is in front of him, he obviously can't think of a topic to talk with. The boy, however, saved him the trouble for Luffy goes off on detailing his "adventures" for the past years. Law is itching to ask Luffy about the weird circumstance about his information apparently erased from the surface of the earth and the contents of the brown envelope Drake had given him almost five years ago. He deemed it's rude to ask about it now so he decided he'll get Luffy's number and talk about it some other time. Besides, he's got five minutes before his duty and he can't just cancel his surgeries for the day.

And just like with Coachella three years ago, a loud gunshot reverberated in the air and people scattered into different directions in a frenzied panic. Law cursed under his breath and grabbed Luffy's hand, grabbing it tightly making sure he will not lose him this time. He heard Luffy let out a loud "Fuck" in his side and held into his hand tightly.

The window on their side shattered into pieces and Law and Luffy jumped out of the establishment through it. Together, they run across the streets and when Law looked back, he saw 5 or 6 men, all holding a gun, running after them. He looked to Luffy's side to demand what the hell is going on but before he could utter a word, Luffy grabbed him and pushed both of them to the ground just as another gunshot is heard and a random civilian received the bullet aimed for them.

They stood up sychronically together and dashed across the street. Luffy pulled into an alleyway and gone through every building like a maze and when they lost the men running after them, they halt and rested, each panting to catch their breath. The adrenaline surging through their veins and once they both catch up to their breath, they both speak at the same time.

"We need to split up."

"What the hell is that?"

They both tensed up and sized up each other.

"It's a long story."

"Explain."

They both had said it again at the same time. Law did not know what to do and obviously, speaking at the same time is not the most idealistic course of action in the midst of things given that communication is the key in situations like this.

A chance to discuss did not came for a shout demanded their attention into much more pressing matters. "Here they are!" They both turned at the same time in the direction of the voice and saw 3 men running towards them while another stood pointing their gun at the two of them. They both cursed a loud "Shit." before looking at each other in the eye then moving and running through the alleyways again.

Law noted that Luffy seems to be pretty knowledgeable of the corners and alleyways of the Drum Island and he groaned inwardly as realization crept up in his mind that Luffy might have been here multiple times before. He startled at that because if he did, surely Luffy would look for him because he remember telling Luffy he will study on Drum Island. Or maybe the idiot had forget. Yeah. That must be that.

Or Luffy had come here looking for him?

He don't know whether to feel sad or hysterical or pathetic. He guess for now hysterical is the appropriate feeling for 4 men carrying a gun is running after him and Luffy.

Unfortunately, due to deep thinking, he would fail to realize Luffy is just randomly pulling both of them in alleyways and is not really knowledgeable to Drum's geography. They would make a wrong turn and Luffy will screeched into a halt. That is when Law came back to reality and saw a big, big, big wall in front of them. Behind them, four men is running towards them and he realized in horror that they are cornered. Luffy took a fighting stance and Law mimicked him.

He may be a doctor but he visits gym every now and then. He supposed he's pretty strong.

The four men had let out gun shots and Luffy and Law dodged every bullet. Law managed to disarmed one man as Luffy had knocked another to unconsciousness at the same time. One man had gotten to Law and he was hit to his legs. Law fell to the ground as he lose his balance and Luffy moved to protect him by kicking the gun out of the man's grasp as the man aimed another shot at Law. Law noticed a knife strapped on the fallen man's waist and grabbed, feeling confident that if there's something he's really good at, it is stabbing people's organs and slicing them open.

He stood up, ignoring the pain in his limbs and stabbed another gunman aiming for Luffy. Together, they finished the four men only to be followed by another group about eight or nine. They prepared themselves as another fight brewed and Law continued to stabbed and slice people at the spots he knows will incapacitate them to move for now. Being a doctor has its perks.

One man had grabbed Law however and kicked his hand, causing the knife to slip from his grabbed. Another had held him on the elbows and soon, three of them were holding him while another is pointing a gun to his head. Law cursed as the man called for Luffy's attention. Luffy froze and the man demanded for him to hold his hands up.

Law watched frustratingly as Luffy slowly hold up his hands. He shouted for Luffy to run but the young male ignore him. The next thing he knew, someone knocked Luffy on his back causing him to lose consciousness. They might have done the same thing to Law for he felt something hit him on the back of his head too and darkness clouded his vision.

•••

He was woken up by something, or someone rather, poking his cheeks. He opened his eyes and an image of a worried Luffy fill his vision. He sat up groggily and realized that his hands, as well as his feet, is bounded by ropes. Luffy flashed a beaming smile at him and he did not doubt he would have really punched Luffy in the face for smiling in such a situation had his hands has not been bound.

"Idiot! What are you smiling at? And would you care to explain what is happening here?" He demanded. At this, Luffy's smile faded and the expression on his face had been replaced by a dark, grim look.

It was a moment before Luffy had decided to speak again.

And he wished he hasn't after hearing Luffy's next words.

"Torao~" Luffy started, breathing deeply and looking at him deep in the eyes.

"It's Trafalgar." Law corrected with a sigh, knowing what he is about to hear must be some kind of bullshit and must be the explanation about the contents of the brown envelope.

"Torao." Luffy repeated then, "the thing is, I'm not Luffy. Well, not the Luffy you know." Law took in a deep breathe but did not say anything, letting Luffy to explain this whole ordeal. "Many years ago, my mother had passed away giving birth to a twin. Me and my brother Luffy."

"My father knows he won't be able to handle raising up two kids while running a secret organization that destroys shady trades in the Underworld so he gave us both to my grand father. But my grand father being old already, complained that he can only take one, and he took Luffy..."

"It was my father who raised me and for years, I'm not aware I even have a twin until a deadly virus struck Flevance and Luffy had to be pulled out of that place. He stayed briefly with us before father dumped him to Curly Dadan, a friend of my grand father. But after his stay, no matter how brief, we managed to create an unbreakable bond. And while I trained with father to take over his position someday, Luffy lived a normal life."

"Until a big disaster happened at my gang and my father was killed followed by my organizations destruction. Luffy rushed to follow after me but I refused to tangle him in my mess. But he caught up, and met me at Coachella three years ago. But like him, people running after my head also caught up. While running together, someone almost killed me but Luffy saved me, taking the bullet for me. I... I tried to save him but... b-but I can't..."

"And before he died, he took out a knife and stabbed me in the face, so our pursuers would not identify which is which. He also reopened his scar so both wounds will look fresh and add to the confusion... and his request before he died is for me to take after his identity and to be Monkey D. Luffy. Then we exchanged clothes and I left him. The police had found him and using my connections, I convinced them to report his death as my death. The death of Monkey D. Loki and I was reborn as Monkey D. Luffy. " Luffy finished, already crying at the end of his speech.

Law had remained silent, realizing that his encounter with Luffy three years ago is actually the last, before speaking "So that's why you keep calling me Torao and not Trafalgar as I instructed Luffy when we were kids... How did you know me?"

Luffy smiled a little. "He keeps telling me stories about you and how awesome you are. He even told me that someday, he'll look for you here in the Drum Island."

"Why are you here then?" Law asked.

"To make his dream come true. To find you here and see what happened to you then tell him all about it next time I visit his grave." Luffy said then smiled at him softly. Law had to smile at that because of it's ridiculousness.

"Why are they running after you again? Did they find out that perhaps you're alive?" Law asked curiously, already thinking of ways he could help his companion.

"Yes. They did. A week ago. Sorry I brought them here. I just had to see you, you know. That's the least I can do for my brother." Luffy said, shrugging casually as if they're talking about the weather.

Law breathed deeply and think for a moment, calculating all the possible options and outcome of each decision. He really don't have time to think about this mess right now, his first priority is to get them out of here. He thought maybe he could call Drake and leave a sign or smthg for people to see that they need help.

The vehicle stopped moving suddenly and Law and Luffy rolled on the floor, unable to balance themselves. A commotion could be heard outside then silence.

The back opened and both of them had been blinded by light. A silhouette stood and Law squint his eyes to look, unable to discern the features of the newcomer.

THE END.


End file.
